Minerva's Hair Is Straight Again PHEW!
by TartanLioness
Summary: Well, this is basicly a sequal to Minerva's New Hair... There might be a few swearwords... R and R, please!


**This is part two of Minerva's New Hair... Hope you like it! **

**Thanks to all who reviewed! I luv ya! **

_"Obviously you're not, Hooch. If you were, you'd have kept your mouth shut and then you'd have more time in this century. Because I'm going to hex you into the next if you don't get be back the way I was!" Minerva growled at her friend. Rolanda's eyes widened. Then she ran._

_"ROLANDA HOOCH!"_

0000000

Minerva ran out of Albus' office after her friend, who was sprinting down the halls towards the Entrance Hall. "Rolanda Hooch! Get back here this instant! I mean it, Ro! If you don't come here right now I'm going to hex you into the next century!"

As they ran outside towards the quidditch pitch, Minerva won in on Rolanda. When she was only a few feet behind her, Minerva threw herself at Rolanda so they both tumbled to the ground. Rolling around in the snow, Minerva was finally satisfied whe Rolanda was soaked. She didn't really care that so was she. She took the flying-instructer by the collar and dragged her towards the castle.

"Rolanda! Turn my hair back! NOW!"

"Why don't you just do it yourself?" Rolanda smirked. Minerva blushed.

"I didn't bring my wand," she said.

"Oh, alright! Restaure pelo!"

Minerva's hands shot up and she was relieved to find her hair all straight again.

She and Rolanda turned aroound when they heard footsteps. Albus, Harry, Ron and Hermione were running towards them. Albus stopped abruptly when he saw Minerva. He stared at her. His jaw dropped. He had never seen her with her hair down before. And now he was glad he never had. She was so incredibly ravishing. He really felt like taking her in his arms and ravish her.

"Minerva… I see that your hair has been restored to it's usual… Now if you'll excuse me."

Albus nearly ran to his office and sunk down in a chair, breathing deeply. Wow! He had always found Minerva beautiful, even with her hair in her bun but when the silkly black hair was loose, she was indeed a goddess. He had never known that her hair reached her mid back. Nor had he ever noticed how shiny it was.

He was brought out of his thoughts by a persistent knocking on his door. He frowned.

"Albus? It's me, Minerva. Is everything okay? Can I come in?" Minerva's voice sounded through the door. He sighed, then rose to open the door, hoping she had out her hair back in a bun. No such luck. As soon as he opened she turned her head and her hair sparkled. He was almost hybnosized by it.

"Albus? What is the matter?" Minerva sounded truly worried. Albus was too caught p in her hair to realize what he said; "You are absolutely, positively ravishing, Minerva. And I think I should be happy I've never before seen you with your hair down."

"Why?" Minerva was getting curious. Albus didn't seem to know what he was saying.

"Because the fact that the students and Rolanda were out there was the only reason I didn't take you into my arms, kiss you with all the passion I have and finally tell you how much I love you," absent-mindedly Albus rattled off his deepest secret.

"WHAT!" Albus seemed to come out of his trance.

"Hmm? What's the matter, Minerva?" He realized that she had tears in her eyes.

"You… you love me?"

He stared at her. Then he nodded slowly. "How did you…?"

"You just said so, Albus."

"Oh Merlin! I'm sorry, Minerva. I never meant for you to find out. I understand it if you don't return my feelings but now I guess you know it."

Minerva's jaw was hanging open. All the words she had ever wanted to hear. From the only man she had ever wanted to hear them from. The tears spilled over and began their journey down her cheeks. "Shh… I love you too, Albus. I love you too," she said, cupping his cheek in her hands.

They both leaned in for a chaste kiss, soon replaced by a passionate, tender, love-filled kiss.

"Darn! Now I have to thank Ro!" Minerva smiled as she pulled back. At her words Albus pulled back further and laughed.

"I know, love, I know." Then, "Minerva? How long…?"

"Since I began teaching here, Albus. I've admired and respected you since I was a student but when I came back I fell in love with you."

"Me too, Minerva. I fell in love with you after you came back."

"Albus?"

"Yes, dear?"

"We're really dense, you know that? We've been in love for about forty years and never told."

Albus laughed at her and then kissed her again. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall."

She smiled. "I love you too, Albus Dumbledore."

0000000

"Minerva? Could you meet me in my office after dinner?" Albus whispered one evening a month later, as they ate dinner in the Great Hall.

"Naturally, Albus."

After dinner Minerva made her way to Albus' office. She was curious as to what he wanted to talk to her about. In the past week he had been so secretive. She knocked on the thick wooden door to Albus' office and stepped in when he told her so.

"Albus? You wanted me?" Albus smirked at that.

"No, love, I want you, no past tense in that. But that's for later, dearest," he said with a major twinkle in his eyes.

"Very funny. You know what I meant!"

"Ah, yes, my dear, but that's not what you said."

"I hate you, Albus Dumbledore!"

"No you don't," he countered.

"No, I don't," she confirmed.

"You better not."

"Why not?"

"Well, I plan on spending the rest of my life with you so you better not hate me."

"The rest of…" Minerva gaped.

"Yes, Minerva," he rose from his chair, kneeled in front of her and took out a small velvet box. "I love you, Minerva McGonagall, I want to live the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Tears blurred Minerva's vision as she fell into his arms. "Yes!" she squealed.

Outside Albus' office stood Rolanda. "I knew it was a good idea to make her wear her hair differently, I knew it," she muttered under her breath as she made her way back to her own office.

**THE END!**

A/N: This was written especially for Clayre, A.K.A Quill of Minerva! I was not going to post it but she persuaded me... with help from my wonderful beta Lily, A.K.A ADandMMforever... Me think they're ganging up on me... lol... Anyway... REVIEW PLEASE!


End file.
